


Otro viernes común

by the_chimaera3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: Peter es un omega que experimenta su primer ciclo, y Tony, tambien omega, esta ahi para cuidarlo.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 48





	Otro viernes común

**Author's Note:**

> Primera collab con DesahogoWriten :)

Happy detuvo el auto. Peter guardó el celular, abrió la puerta saliendo del auto, miró la mansión de su mentor, agarró su mochila y tocó la puerta. Esperó unos segundos ahí, impresionado aún de lo grande que era el lugar donde solo una persona vivía, entendía porque el Señor Stark se la pasaba en el complejo la mayoría del tiempo ya que después de todo podría ser solitario pasarla todo el tiempo ahí, sin alguien que te acompañe.

La puerta se abrió, Tony le dejó pasar y Peter entró dándole las gracias a Happy. Tony le rodeó de los hombros con un brazo sonriéndole. Peter le devolvió el gesto y caminaron directo a la sala donde el hombre acomodó diversos sillones y colchones por todo el piso, también había mantas, palomitas y golosinas en una mesita de madera al costado del sillón. Peter tímidamente dejó su mochila en el piso y se lanzó al piso donde estaban las almohadas.

—¿Qué veremos hoy, señor Stark? —Tony movía un par de cosas con el control la televisión y dejó reproducir la película—. ¿Paul?

Peter sonrió, llevaba varias semanas rogándole a Tony que le pusiera algo más fuerte y no cosas como Volver a futuro, que aunque amara la película, ver repetidas veces lo mismo se volvía muy aburrido.

—No le digas a May que puse esto, ¿Entendido? —Tony le apuntó con el control reprochando—.

—¡Lo prometo! —Dijo el castaño abrazando una almohada cercana—. Usted es demasiado genial para mí, es lo máximo.

Tony rodó los ojos por los cumplidos innecesarios, se agachó para despeinar los inmanejables rizos de su protegido, hace un tiempo que hacían estas reuniones los viernes porque la mayoría del tiempo Peter se la pasaba solo o estudiando, así que un día hizo que Happy fuera por el niño y lo trajo para una maratón de Star Wars. Después de eso siguió haciéndolo cada semana, cada viernes por la noche, viendo películas aptas para su edad o al menos eso hacía.

Tony se sentó en los cochones del piso al costado de Peter, ordenó a FRIDAY que apagara las luces. La película era bastante grosera y cómica: un alienígena que es culpable de toda nuestra cultura pop era absurdo pero entretenido de ver. En toda la noche no paró de oír a Peter reír con fuerza, estaba sonriendo toda la película por el sentimiento que le daba el castaño, el muchacho recargó su cabeza en su hombro, él era una pequeña luz para Tony en su oscuro y frío falta de hogar si es que en algún momento tuvo uno.

Tony quiso acariciar el cabello de Peter una vez más pero el calor de la frente ajena lo hizo preocuparse, tentó la frente y mejillas del joven.

—FRIDAY enciende las luces y analiza a Peter, por favor. —Movió a Peter un poco y éste se quejó sin querer moverse—. Peter acuéstate en el sillón.

—No quiero. —Contestó haciéndose bola en las mantas—. No me obligues.

—Peter, súbete ahora.

Peter alzó la mirada algo mareado y no tuvo opción más que acostarse en donde le decían con una mueca de disgusto, Tony estuviera riendo si el chico no estuviera sufriendo de fiebre que podría apostar que era de 38 grados centígrados y posiblemente en aumento. La inteligencia artificial hizo un escaner completo, Tony preocupado esperó en el piso junto a los colchones y mantas. El chico comenzaba a sudar cuando la voz de FRIDAY resonó en la habitación.

—Diagnóstico: el joven Parker sufre de altas temperaturas corporales, está liberando grandes cantidades de hormonas pre-ciclo, padece de mareos, náuseas además de altos niveles de segregación de líquidos corporales. —Tony comenzó a analizar todo, las piezas estaban juntándose y aquello lo hizo sentir algo incómodo. Sabia lo que eso significaba—. Las recomendaciones de un médico general sería un baño de agua tibia, que se recueste en cama en un ambiente fresco e ingiera alimentos antes de que su calor comience. También podría dar ligeros masajes con aceite almíbar, crema de coco y trozos de cerezas para disminuir el dolor de la falta de compañero alfa.

—Manda a que alguna persona lleve fruta picada y algún yogur bebible para Peter, por favor.

Peter no escuchó nada de las confusas palabras que la voz del techo le decía, una vez más se acurrucó como una oruga en el sillón tomando una manta e intentó taparse. Tony tomó con fuerza la manta y se la arrebató, con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo como Omega le permitió le cargó en sus brazos. Tony Stark es un omega sin pareja, nunca sintió esa conexión con los alfas como los demás y después de tantas noches entregándose a cualquier alfa que se encontrara se rindió decidiendo que los alfas no eran lo suyo, siempre querían que fueras sumiso e hicieras todo por ellos, que le entregaras todo lo que tenías sin darte nada a cambio. Una idea loca si conocieran al de piel bronceada.

Tony dejó al castaño en el retrete mientras acondicionaba el agua correctamente, siempre supo que Peter sería un Omega, bueno, desde que lo conoció ya que ese cuerpo pequeño jamás sería un alfa o beta. Al verlo tan delicado y dulce, supuso que este seria uno. Como estaba seguro de aquello no fue sorpresa el saberlo hace poco cuando los exámenes de sangre llegaron, Peter estaba destrozado y aunque Tony no lo supiera la razón verdadera era que el joven quería ser un alfa para Tony: uno correcto y derecho. El destino siempre es una perra después de todo.

Una vez la tina estuvo llena Tony miró a Peter directamente a los ojos, quien parecía ebrio al no poder concentrarse demasiado en lo que el millonario le pedía, el hombre suspiró tan pesadamente que Peter le observó por unos cortos cinco segundos para luego volver a recargarse en el retrete.

—Chico, debes desnudarte para meterte a la tina, por favor. —Dijo por enésima vez—. No me hagas hacerlo chico.

Peter no respondió a ninguno de sus llamados, incluso si se lo pidió por favor como casi nunca hacía, Tony no tuvo más opción que suspirar y empezar por quitarle la sudadera. Conoció a Peter un día que por accidente vio las noticias sobre un joven vestido con una especie de piyama arácnida, el chico había acabado con más de cinco asaltantes con armas de fuego en una tienda de comida en Queens. Pensó que el chico era interesante así que comenzó a investigar hasta llegar a un humilde departamento en los barrios bajos de Queens, Tony había visto todo el registro sobre Peter Parker.

Joven de aproximadamente quince años sin segundo género aún, va a la escuela de Midtown en lo mejor de Queens donde tenía una beca completa para asistir y varias universidades tres él, tiene una tía de raíces latinas y sangre italiana, un tío estadounidense difunto, sus padres murieron después de su nacimiento en una misión relacionada con Shield —para su sorpresa—, hace un par de años había ido a un laboratorio que experimentaba con arañas donde Tony suponía que había conseguido sus poderes. Al final fue a reclutar al castaño en excusa de alemania y la traición de sus compañeros de los Vengadores.

Al terminar de quitarle la ropa, cargó a Peter una vez más y lo depositó en el agua tibia, buscó en su cajón del baño unas sales que relajan para el celo y las sirvió en el agua, inició el ciclo de burbujeo en la ducha, agarro agua con sus manos y se lo vertió en la cabeza. Agarró champú para luego enjabonar su cabello.

Después de la guerra civil había caído en una severa depresión por la traición de su mejor amigo o a quien consideraba uno, intentó alejar a Parker temiendo que él también le lastimara pero el niño era un terco de primera burlando sus sistemas de seguridad, yendo constantemente con cajas de donas y un optimismo desconocido e intrigante. Poco a poco Tony se fue abriendo hasta que Peter le contó sobre el abuso que constantemente sufría en la escuela causa de su soledad y terminaron por tener esas visitas los viernes.

Enjuagó al chico dejando caer más agua en la cabeza, agarró la esponja de baño y le echó jabón líquido para empezar a enjabonar el cuello y hombros del chico, suspiró profundamente pues el olor a celo lo comenzaba a marear, las feromonas de Omega puede afectar a otro de forma sexual, aunque es menos intenso que si estuvieran con algún alfa era posible, Tony tenía el control de sí mismo así que sabía bien que no va a asaltarlo o algo parecido.

En el tiempo que pasaron juntos comprendió muchas cosas del castaño arácnido, desde los gustos demasiado ñoños o nerds hasta la lealtad animal que tenía, ya encontraba el origen del interés en los reclutadores de la MIT en él. Peter era demasiado valiente pero tímido, era dulce pero irascible, era amable pero —como cualquier joven de su edad— tenía sus momentos egoístas, era inteligente pero también es muy torpe y sobre todas las cosas era honesto, fiel y amoroso.

Tony una vez seguro que limpió todo el jabón que quedaba en el cuerpo de Peter lo sacó del agua ahora sucia, lo puso de pie comenzando a secar a Peter lentamente, el muchacho solo se le quedaba mirando como si estuviera en alguna clase de limbo haciendo que Tony se compadeciera de él ya que él sabe que pasar esos días sin alfa era muy desgastante y cansado. Una vez seco lo tomó de una mano para encaminarlo fuera del baño y caminar al cuarto de Tony donde acostó al muchacho boca abajo en su propia cama.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó en un tono bajo y Peter asintió—. Tienes que comer la fruta, ¿Bien?

—¿Me la da en la boca? Por favor. —Se quejó tiernamente dando vuelta en la cama, luego se avergonzó de su desnudez y agarró una parte de la cobija para taparse la entrepierna—. ¿Si?

Tony le miró con fastidio pero al final sonrió.

—Eres un mimado. —Agarró la bandeja de comida de su costado y comenzó por darle fresas—. Ahorita no podías ni hablar y tuve que limpiarte las nalgas, muy mal. —Peter se empezó a ahogar por lo dicho—.

—Lo siento. En serio no se que me pasa, debo estar enfermando de algo. —Peter abrió su boca para recibir otra fresa—.

—No seas tonto, estás entrando en celo. Hasta yo lo huelo. Ahora come en lo que preparo todo para el masaje. —Tony se puso de pie buscando en su armario los aceites especiales—.

—¿M-Masaje? —Peter enrojeció por la idea, devoró todo y bebió el yogur rápidamente—. No lo necesito.

—Dile eso a las cámaras de seguridad donde te tengo cargando en brazos. Boca abajo. Ahora. — Tony sacó la gran botella y se puso de rodillas en la cama, dejó caer el líquido en su mano y luego frotó ambas manos para calentar el aceite—. Ahora relájate y baja los brazos.

Tony se acercó a la cabeza de Peter, colocó sus manos en su cuello y luego bajó a los hombros haciendo repeticiones de lo mismo varias veces haciendo que Peter soltara un gemido de satisfacción, bajó a los brazos haciendo presión en ellos e inclinándose hacia enfrente recargando su pelvis con los cabellos castaños de Peter. Repitió aquello diez veces.

Se vertió más aceite y volvió a frotarse las manos para seguir por los hombros y bajar por la extensión de la espalda, hizo fuerza en la hendidura de la espalda baja y apretó sus caderas. Al bajar Peter sintió la dureza en su cabeza avergonzandose, no era de extrañar, Tony estaba expuesto a las feromonas de un omega en celo y a pesar que él también lo era está siendo afectado por él. Peter olia de maravilla, como a cerezas y azúcar. De verdad lo estaba tentando. Peter prefirió guardar silencio y sintió un cierto orgullo en su pecho por causar eso en Tony emocionandose un poco.

Volvió con el mismo proceso del aceite y ahora se puso de cuclillas en la parte de la cintura de Peter sin dejarle caer peso, Tony un poco indeciso puso las manos en las caderas de Peter, bajó al coxis para subir por los glúteos y amasarlos con el aceite. Peter soltó un chillido de placer.

—E-Espera, ¡ah! —Peter gimió de nuevo—. E-eso es…

—Relájate, Peter.

Advierte Tony pasando ambos dedos gordos por enmedio de los glúteos jóvenes masajeando la —de seguro ardiente— entrada, hizo masajes circulares por las mejillas traseras hasta que sintió a Peter más calmado o al menos ya no se movía, sus manos fueron a los bíceps femorales aplicando presión bajando por todo el muslo hasta la rodilla, hizo el movimiento otras quince veces. Oía a Peter jadear y suspirar de placer ante los toques, y eso no hizo más que excitarlo.

De nuevo se puso aceite y siguió su camino por las rodillas y gemelos y los tobillos suavemente. Se puso de pie girando su cuerpo 180 grados yendo a los pies para masajearlos un poco, cuando acabó dejó la botella de aceite en su mueble de noche y se sentó en la cama viendo hacia abajo teniendo la duda de desde cuando tenía su polla de ese tamaño. Por poco babeaba. Y fue ahí que notó algo: El pecho de Peter se encontraba un poco más… abultado. Como si tuviera un poco más de busto. Y eso era extraño. Supuso que era un síntoma más del celo. Se llenó las manos con aceite y decidió ir a por ellos. Comenzó alrededor de cada uno, masajeando suavemente y con sus dedos cada uno. Peter se mordio el labio ante esto, y hasta se mordió el labio ante las caricias. Tony supuso que aquella zona podría estar adolorida, por lo que aplico leve presión en ella para aliviar el dolor. Y fue ahí que comenzó con sus rosados pezones, ahora brillantes por el aceite. Tony por poco sentía que estaba tocando a una mujer. Peter era tan femenino y suave, mas aun en su celo. Hasta se le hacia adorable.

—¿Todo en orden? –Le preguntó acariciando sus pezones con suavidad—.

—S-Si… —Gimoteó el muchacho de forma dulce y tierna—.

Tony se mordio el labio ante esto, y paró. Tanto por su bien como por el de Peter.

—Me encargaré de que te traigan todo lo del celo, yo dormiré en la habitación del lado por si necesitas algo. —Tony se puso de pie y estaba apunto de irse pero Peter le detuvo tomándolo de la mano—.

—N-No quiero estar solo. ¿P-Puede quedarse conmigo? —Peter con las mejillas como manzanas le miraba suplicante—. S-sé que no le soy indiferente, así que… quédese, por favor.

Tony suspiró pesadamente y terminó por acceder. Se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en una simple camisa y ropa interior. No le daba verguenza, pues era Peter y había confianza entre ellos. No solo por ser los dos omegas, sino porque también el chico era su protegido.

Tomó lugar junto al muchacho, y vio como este poco a poco se quedó dormido por la fiebre y el cansancio. Le acarició el cabello con ternura, se veía tan fatigado y agotado. Sintió deseos de cuidar de él. De protegerlo de cualquier alfa que quisiera aprovecharse de su situación y vulnerabilidad. Mañana llamaría a May y le avisaría de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando se despertó por la respiración agitada de Peter, revisó el reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana. El muchacho se encontraba respirando con dificultad, su cuerpo se encontraba bañado en sudor y Tony sintió las sabanas húmedas, producto de aquel fluido que emanaba del omega en celo.

Lo tomó en brazos y abrazó, pero el muchacho no se calmaba.

—D-Duele –Jadeó este, al borde de las lagrimas—.

Tony le limpió una y le vio con compasión. Sabia lo desesperante que podía sentirse un celo.

—¿Quieres que llame a un alfa para ti?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y se aferró a Tony.

—Hagalo usted… tomeme…

¿Pero que estaba diciendo Peter? Un omega, pidiéndole a otro omega que lo tome… esto no podía suceder. Ademas Peter aun era un joven, y el ya no era ningún adolescente. Quiso alejarse pero el muchacho se pegó a él.

—Por favor…

Y fue ahí que lo besó.

Los labios de Peter estaban calientes, por el celo y por el anhelo. Tony no supo como reaccionar, simplemente permitio aquella muestra de afecto. Pero los besos de Peter siguieron, y siguieron hasta llegar a su cuello. Y fue ahí que el jadeó. Aun no estaba en celo, pero casi se sentía asi. Era algo hermoso. Tomó a Peter por los hombros y devoró sus labios para lavar sus culpas.

Acostó a Peter sobre las sabanas de nuevo, y poco a poco retiró la manta que lo cubria, revelando su cuerpo. Se encontraba completamente excitado y su piel brillaba del sudor. Acaricio su abdomen con ternura, sintiendo la febril piel bajo sus dedos y le besó en la frente.

Con sus dedos acarició alrededor de su entrada, tomando un poco de aquel lubricante natural que emanaba de su cuerpo. Peter se tenso ante esto, y jadeo cuando vio como Tony lo probaba como si fuera la mas dulce miel.

Este separó sus piernas y se zambulló entre ellas, devorando su entrada sin pudor. Lamió y lamio, saboreando el dulce néctar y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta el falo del chico, el cual engulló de un bocado.

Peter elevó sus caderas inconscientemente ante esto y disfrutó del húmedo calor de la boca de su mentor. Sentia su cuerpo en flamas y mucho más debajo de los dedos del hombre que deseaba.

Fue ahí que Tony, mientras devoraba su miembro, comenzó a introducir dos dedos dentro del joven. Intentaría imitar aquellas estocadas que un alfa le daría. Con sus dedos comenzó a penetrarlo dulcemente, aquello no fue difícil ya que el lubricante de Peter le permitía hacerlo sin problema.

Sonrió al ver al muchacho jadeando y gimiendo ante sus toques y lamidas. Esto era lo mejor que podría brindarle: alivio y placer.

Siguió en su tarea, saboreando la dulce piel y deleitándose con los sonidos que hacia el muchacho. Hasta que sintió lo que esperaba, y aumentó las estocadas con sus dedos y succionó mas sobre su erección. Peter se corrió en su boca con un fuerte gemido, casi femenino, y de él emanó más cantidad de lubricante, cubriendo los dedos de Tony por completo. Este lo saboreó con deleite, como si de un caramelo se tratase, y con algunos paños frios que había dejado a un costado limpio los restos de fluidos de Peter, para dejarlo limpio.

—G-Gracias –Jadeó, cerrando sus ojos por el cansancio—.

Tony le besó la frente y cubrió con las sabanas, para luego abrazarlo. Su dulce omega…

Días después Peter con una camisa —que Tony reconoció como suya— salió por los pasillos hasta la cocina donde un cambiado Tony le sorprendía con un desayuno de waffles. Peter corrió y abrazó a Tony por la cintura y besó su cuello. Tony se sobresaltó, sonriió y se dio media vuelta para tomar las mejillas regordetas del castaño y con confianza besó sus delgados labios. Esos días se había quedado con Peter haciendo de estos mágicos para ellos. Hubo un par de confesiones de por medio y ahora debían lidiar con esa rara pero linda relación que estaba por comenzar o eso esperaban.

—Buenos días —Susurró Tony en sus labios pero Peter se avorazó y besó con más injundia sus labios para luego bajar a su cuello—. Tranquilo, vaquero. Debes comer algo antes de pensar en jugar con un dildo doble como hicimos antier. —Tony le guiñó un ojo—.

—¡Señor Stark! —Peter enrojeció—. Eso no se dice. —Susurró—.

Ese par son unos bobos enamorados y así seguirá.


End file.
